Fey Purebloods
Disclamier! Unfinished! Fey Purebloods, often called Faeries, or simply Purebloods, are powerful beings native to the Feywild. They, as the most magically powerful race within the Fae Realms, are generally its rulers. Variants Physiology Reproduction Purebloods produce sexually, as most creatures do. However, the caveat to this fact is that faerie females are only capable of producing offspring once every twenty years, followed by a five year gestation period. Males, on the other hand, are capable of mating at any time. For this reason, pureblood males would often capture and forcibly impregnate human females when population booms were required. Aging While not immortal, fey purebloods are exceptionally long lived beings. Upon reaching physical maturity, (which occurs at around the same age as humans), faeries are still regarded as children, as despite being physically adults, they lack the experience to be considered mature enough to be functional members of society. Purebloods are considered by their peers to be adults at the age of three hundred. They are considered elders at the age of two thousand(an age only the extremely cunning and powerful reach), whereupon they will begin showing signs of age if they do not use magic to preserve their youth. By the age of three thousand, faeries who have not staved off aging will appear in their thirties, and for every millennia that passes thereafter, they will appear to age a decade. A pureblood's lifespan, without magical extension, has at most been twelve thousand years, during which time they will appear as a human would if they have lived over a century. Appearance Some purebloods appear similar to their elven descendants as pale skinned, beautiful humans with pointed ears and sharp features. However, millennia of exposure to the magics of the Fae Realms have caused many of them to undergo alterations, dependent on which realm they lived in. Green skin, golden eyes, horns, or even wings may be found in certain specimens. Powers and Abilities Due to their status as a potent magical race, Fey Purebloods are born with knowledge of certain magical spells. These are often confused as innate powers of the race, and while in a sense this is true, this is in fact the pureblood simply knowing how to cast certain spells without being taught how to do so. Animal Communication: Purebloods innately know how to cast spells that allow them to exchange thoughts and feelings with animals that are in close proximity to them. * Beast Command: Using mental links to animals, faeries are able to exert the power of their consciousnesses to bend creatures to their will. Biokinesis: Chorokinesis: The faeries are able to exert their will over plants, causing them to grow in shapes that they desire, alter their form, and serve as weapons against their enemies. Glamour: The purebloods are born with innate knowledge of the Glamour spell, which puts targets in a state where they are immensely vulnerable to Suggestion. This allows the faerie to make them perform tasks, alter their memory and tell secrets. : Faeries have access to the spell, which allows them to listen to the present thoughts of nearby individuals. Teleportation: Weaknesses Iron: While all magic users have their powers dampened by iron's touch, and nullified completely if they are bound by iron or have it embedded in their flesh, purebloods, like all fae creatures, are extremely vulnerable to it. The touch of pure iron causes them immeasurable pain, with mere contact with their skin sending them convulsing to the ground. Laws of Hospitality: Like their elven ancestors, the Fey Purebloods are bound by the mystical Laws of Hospitality. These laws prevent them from entering another's home without invitation, and if they do so, they will experience crippling nausea and vomiting. Furthermore, they must obey general rules of the home that the inhabitants lay down, such as no fighting, to something as mundane as no putting elbows on the table. Disobeying these rules will yield the same vomiting. However, if residents of the home violate any of the rules set down to the pureblood, that rule is rendered moot, and if the host violates the Laws of Hospitality by attacking their guests, all rules are nullified, and the faerie may act as they wish.